


Daily Grind

by Dragloak



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Interspecies, Just genuinely cute, M/M, club, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragloak/pseuds/Dragloak
Summary: When the lovable and extroverted Ahumai drags his three antisocial best friends to the club, none of them actually expect what will happen.





	Daily Grind

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun, and it’s my first work. Please take it with a grain of salt! These are all characters that belong to me.

Geo sighed as she filed paperwork at her desk. So much to do in so little time! She looked at the files in front of her. They categorized all the thieves and criminals who worked under her. She signed off on all of them, and sat back in her chair. Geo heard the doorbell ring, she got up and answered it, surprised to see her friend Ahumai.  
“Gooood morning!” He said cheerily. Geo huffed.  
“What do you need?”  
“I wanted you to come to the club with me! We have to go get Rose and Kai first though.”  
Geo thought about the proposition. What harm could it do?  
“Alright...”  
Ahumai jumped up and down in joy.   
“Hooray! Let’s go!” Geo was dragged by the overexcited hybrid through the city.


End file.
